The Little Ninja
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: The birth of Randy Cunningham's daughter. RandyxOC


Kimber Cunningham was a pretty, blonde girl. She had a nice shaped face. Her eyes were gray with a twinkle of gold. No matter what shirt she wore, it didn't fit her. Not her shirts, not Randy's not even Howard's. She was nine months pregnant. A week and a day past her due date.

It was nearing 8:30 pm and she felt water gush out from between her legs. Her water broke. Randy threw her a look of concern. Kimber didn't panic. It could be her water or she could have peed. She was nine months pregnant and late. Give her a break!

Kimber somehow managed to jump up and run to the bathroom. She hadn't been able to move that fast in months! Randy took Kimber to the hospital around 9 o'clock-ish and they admitted Mrs. Cunningham. The doctors ran a bunch of tests to make sure it was her water. She finally got into a room and started the laboring process.

Which was a lot worse than how sex ed made it seem! Kimber wanted to wait to get the epidural too, because the thought of not being able to feel her legs made her more nervous than giving birth. She waited as long as she possibly could and then the anesthesiologist had come in to hook her up. For awhile it was great. Kimber could feel her legs but she couldn't feel the contractions.

Mrs. Cunningham felt a little pressure, but that was it. The nurse would come in to check and see how dilated she was. It was a long night for both her and Randy. She got to 9 cm at around 6am. She realized then, that she couldn't feel her legs.

Like, not at all. Kimber asked the nurse if they could have the epidural turned down so she could feel her legs when she needed to push. The next thing Kimber knew was that Randy was wearing surgical scrubs, she had a surgical cap over her bright red hair and an oxygen mask strapped to her face and there were about ten new doctors and nurses in the room. Kimber could hear snippets of conversations: "…take her to the Operating Room!" and "is Dr. Solky almost here? What's Mrs. Cunningham's eta?" This was not bruce.

What the holy fuck is going on? Finally, Kimber asked someone. "What's happening? Am I having a C-section?" she asked, voice thick with a prickly worry.

Kimber learned that she had had a fifteen minute long contraction and the baby's heart rate went down really low. Her baby was in distress. Everything happened so fast, Kimber didn't have time to get nervous or worry. Plus, Randy was nervous and worried enough for the both of them.

They wheeled Kimber into the operating room and explained what was happening. They gave Mrs. Cunningham a shot of something that they called "turbo". It made her get the shakes, but Kimber didn't care as long as it was going to help her baby. Dr. Solky arrived and the baby's heart rate returned to normal, so Mrs. Cunningham was able to deliver in her room.

Her nurse told her that she called the anesthesiologist and had the epidural turned off, because it takes about three hours to wear off (and that Kimber should be done pushing by then). She had to leave since her shift was over. What she didn't know was that the baby's head was sideways, so that caused Mrs. Cunningham to have to push longer. Kimber pushed for two hours. Give or take.

It was exhausting! Even Randy was exhausted! But he'd never say that to his wife. After 30 minutes, she could feel pressure again, which was so helpful to her. Then after about an hour, Kimber started to feel some pain.

Another 30 minutes and she could feel everything. Kimber started to cry. They kept saying, "one more push, Mrs. Cunningham, you can do it! Just one more!". After hearing this for about 30 minutes, she wanted to give up. Kimber recalled saying something to the effect of," oh my god, it hurts so much! I can't do it anymore. What am I supposed to do? I can't, I just can't!".

But Mrs. Cunningham had to do it. So, Kimber gave one final push. And she gave it everything left in her. The ninja's pushed so hard that she screamed a scream that woke the dolphins in the marina. Dr. Solky pulled her out and put her on Kimber's chest.

"Oh my god! We did it! Look at what we did, she's so beautiful," cried Randy, looking at his new daughter with love in his eyes. She sobbed as she held her close to herself. Randy nor his wife had ever seen anything so beautiful and perfect in their life. That might have been the happiest moment of their life. Looking at the sweet little face of that perfect little ninja that they created was and is amazing.


End file.
